Mis Sentimientos Para con El
by julian manes
Summary: Tracey nos cuenta sus sentimientos y sus vivencias con su gran amor. YAOI CAPITULO UNICO. solo para mayores.


¡HOLAS! SOY JULIAN MANES. EN ESTA OCASION, LES PRESENTARÉ MI PRIMER FIC DE TIPO YAOI, TAL VEZ LOS DECEPCIONE YA QUE EL ELEGIDO PARA PROTAGONIZARLO NO ES ASH, PERO BUENO, ÉL YA TENDRÁ LO SUYO EN ALGUNA OTRA OCASION :P ¡BIEN! BASTA DE CHARLAS Y PASEMOS A LA ACCION, EL MISMO TRANSCURRE EN EL LABORATORIO DEL PROFESOR OAK, LUEGO DEL REGRESO DE GARY DE LA LIGA PLATEADA Y AL TERMINO DE SU ENTRENAMIENTO PARA INVESTIGADOR. GARY YA CUENTA CON 20 AÑOS, MIENTRAS QUE TRACEY TIENE ALGUNOS MÁS… GARY LLEGA A LA CASA DE OAK EN LA CUAL TRACEY TRABAJA DESDE HACE AÑOS Y… PERO NO CUENTO MÁS, QUE SEA TRACEY QUIEN HAGA LOS HONORES (MI PRIMER FIC CON PUNTO DE VISTA :P ¡NAH! EN REALIDAD LOS DIARIOS ÍNTIMOS FUERON TODOS CON PUNTO DE VISTA) ¡QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

.

.

**MIS SENTIMIENTOS PARA CON ÉL.**

.

.

VERLO ENTRAR NUEVAMENTE POR ESA PUERTA, ENLOQUECE MI CORAZON. CADA VEZ QUE LO VEO SIENTO ESE FUEGO DENTRO DE MI INTERIOR QUE ME CONSUME… ESA ARDIENTE PASION Y DESEO DE TENERLO CERCA DE MÍ, DE SENTIRLO DENTRO DE MI CUERPO UNA Y OTRA VEZ… PERO EN ESTA OCASION ES DIFERENTE. APRECIO COMO SI PUDIERA COMPRENDER LO QUE REALMENTE EXPERIMENTO POR ÉL… CUANTO LO EXTRAÑÉ Y CUANTO ROGUÉ PARA QUE REGRESE CON BIEN DE SU VIAJE, Y AHORA ESTÁ AQUÍ NUEVAMENTE, AQUÍ EN ESTA CASA QUE APRENDÍ A SENTIR COMO SI FUERA MÍA.

.

CIERRA LA PUERTA DETRÁS DE SI Y ME SONRÍE, ESA BELLA SONRISA QUE TANTO ME GUSTA Y CAUTIVA. CORRESPONDO A SU SONRISA CON OTRA Y ÉL SE ACERCA A MÍ, ME SALUDA Y ME DICE QUE ESTÁ MUY CONTENTO DE VERME NUEVAMENTE, QUE ME EXTRAÑO Y QUE DESEABA VERME NUEVAMENTE. SUS PALABRAS ME LLENAN DE ESPERANZA, DESDE HACE TIEMPO QUE ME DI CUENTA DE QUE SIENTO POR GARY UN CARIÑO MUY ESPECIAL QUE VA MAS ALLÁ DE UNA SIMPLE AMISTAD, ME DI CUENTA DE QUE EL AMOR QUE TENGO EN MI CORAZON, ES MÁS QUE UN SENTIMIENTO DE DEVOCION, ES MÁS BIEN COMO SI… COMO SI AMARA A ESE DULCE MUCHACHO DE MIRADA SERIA Y DE ROSTRO CAUTIVANTE. SI, DEBO RECONOCERLO… ¡LO AMO!

.

PERO DEBO HACER ALGO, GARY ME ESTÁ HABLANDO Y YO ESTOY DISPERSO FANTASEANDO EN LO QUE NO ES Y, EN LO QUE QUIZÁS NUNCA PUEDA SER… NO, ÉL NO ES GAY, NO ES HOMOSEXUAL… ÉL SIEMPRE ESTUVO RODEADO DE CHICAS HERMOSAS CON LAS QUE RECORRIO TODAS LAS REGIONES POR LAS CUALES REALIZO SUS VIAJES DE ENTRENAMIENTO… ¿PERO QUE HARÉ? NO PODRÉ OCULTAR MÁS TIEMPO ESTE SENTIMIENTO PARA CON ÉL… LE COMENTO QUE EL PROFESOR OAK SE ENCUENTRA EN CASA DE ASH KETCHUM Y QUE POR LO QUE ME DIO A ENTENDER SE QUEDARÁ A CENAR Y A DORMIR ALLÍ CON DELIA. ÉL SIMPLEMENTE ASIENTE CON LA CABEZA Y, HASTA ME PARECIO ESCUCHAR QUE SE ALEGRA POR ESO, YA QUE LA CASA ESTARÁ PARA NOSOTROS DOS SOLOS…

.

QUITO DE MI CABEZA ESAS PALABRAS, PARA DISTRAERME LE INVITO A TOMAR UNA CERVEZA, VIENE CANSADO POR EL VIAJE, ME AGRADECE, PERO DICE QUE PREFIERE DARSE UN BAÑO Y DESPUÉS COMER ALGO PARA ACOSTARSE A DORMIR. LE INDICO QUE EL BAÑO ESTÁ LISTO Y QUE PUEDO PREPARARLE ALGO DE ROPA LIMPIA. ME SONRÍE, AGRADECE MI GESTO Y ME DICE QUE CUENTA CON ELLO. TANTOS AÑOS DE COMPARTIR LA CASA, ME DA ESA CONFIANZA PARA CON ÉL. ALEGREMENTE CORRO A SU HABITACION EN DONDE COMIENZO A REVISAR SUS PRENDAS. SACO SU PIJAMA LIMPIO, SU CAMISETA DE DORMIR, SUS MEDIAS, Y, POR ÚLTIMO SUS CALZONCILLOS… ¡QUE RICA PRENDA! IMAGINO EL CONTENIDO DE DICHA PRENDA Y ME EXCITO… MI PENE RESPONDE A ESA EXCITACION PONIÉNDOSE RÍGIDO, ¡PERO DEBO CONCENTRARME! NO PUEDO... NO PUEDO… GARY ES EL NIETO DEL PROFESOR OAK, NO PUEDO TRAICIONAR LA CONFIANZA DE TANTOS AÑOS DE TRABAJAR JUNTO A ÉL.

.

DE REPENTE ESCUCHO SU VOZ DESDE EL BAÑO, ME PIDE UN JABON. AL INSTANTE PROCEDO A BUSCAR UNO DENTRO DEL ARMARIO DE LAS TOALLAS, AL ENCONTRARLO, ME DIRIJO AL BAÑO, GOLPEO LA PUERTA Y GARY QUE INDICA QUE PASE. AL ENTRAR, LO VEO ASOMARSE A TRAVÉS DE LAS CORTINAS DE LA DUCHA, ME MIRA Y ME SONRÍE. ME DICE QUE PARA QUE GOLPEO LA PUERTA SI ESTAMOS NOSOTROS SOLOS, LE ENTREGO EL JABON SIN RESPONDER Y PROCEDO A RETIRARME. GARY ME DICE SI PUEDO HACERLE UN FAVOR. CON TAL DE COMPLACERLO HAGO LO QUE SEA… PARA MI ENORME FELICIDAD ME PIDE QUE LE ENJABONE LA ESPALDA YA QUE PARA ÉL LE RESULTA INCOMODO. ABRO EL ENVASE DEL JABON, Y ME APRESTO PARA REALIZAR LO PEDIDO… GARY CORRE LA CORTINA Y PUEDO VERLO AL DESNUDO POR COMPLETO… PARA MI TOTAL FELICIDAD. DUDO UN INSTANTE, GARY ME MIRA Y ME PREGUNTA SI ME OCURRE ALGO, LE RESPONDO QUE NO, Y COMIENZO A ENJABONARLE LA ESPALDA CON MANOS TEMBLOROSAS… SIENTO QUE LOS MÚSCULOS DE GARY SE RELAJAN GRACIAS A MIS MANOS, POR LO CUAL PROCEDO A ENJABONARLO CON MÁS VIGOR… A LO QUE GARY DICE QUE REALMENTE LE ESTOY DANDO UN MARAVILLOSO MASAJE… SUS PALABRAS HACEN QUE NUEVAMENTE COMIENCE A SENTIR LA RIGIDEZ DE MI MIEMBRO ENTRE LAS PIERNAS, POR LO QUE TRATO DE DISIMULARLO APRETANDO MIS PIERNAS Y SEPARANDO MI CUERPO DEL SUYO. GARY NOTA MI ESTADO DE TENSION, HACE UNA PEQUEÑA BROMA SOBRE MÍ Y DICE QUE ME TRANQUILICE, QUE ES NORMAL QUE DOS AMIGOS SE BAÑEN JUNTOS, Y QUE SI NO PREFERÍA BAÑARME JUNTO A ÉL.

.

SUS PALABRAS ME DEJAN SIN ALIENTO… ¡BAÑARME JUNTO AL HOMBRE DE MIS SUEÑOS! POR AÑOS SOSTUVE ESA MARAVILLOSA FANTASÍA, LA CUAL ESTÁ A PUNTO DE CONVERTIRSE EN UNA HERMOSA REALIDAD. GARY ME REPITE NUEVAMENTE SU INVITACION, LA CUAL NO ESTOY DISPUESTO A RECHAZAR. PROCEDO A QUITARME LA REMERA Y LA VINCHA DEJÁNDOME SOLAMENTE LOS PANTALONES. GARY RÍE, DICE QUE SI ACASO PRETENDO BAÑARME CON LOS PANTALONES PUESTOS, ÉL ME LOS QUITARÁ EN PERSONA. RESPONDIENDO A SU CHANZA, DIGO QUE SI, QUE ESA ES MI INTENCION. GARY SALE DE LA DUCHA Y SE ACERCA A MÍ. LO VEO DECIDIDO Y DISPUESTO A CUMPLIR CON SU PALABRA. CUANDO YA LO TENGO A ESCASOS CENTÍMETROS DE MI CUERPO, TOMA MIS PANTALONES, Y CON HÁBIL MAESTRÍA PROCEDE A DESABROCHARME EL CINTURON Y AFLOJA EL CIERRE, BAJÁNDOLOS POR COMPLETO… MI PENE ESTÁ ENDURECIDO POR COMPLETO, ME SONROJO DE SOLO PENSAR EN LO QUE ME PUEDE DECIR GARY AL RESPECTO. LUEGO DE BAJARME LOS PANTALONES, GARY ME MIRA A LO OJOS Y DICE QUE AHORA ME QUITARÁ LOS CALZONES… POR LO CUAL MI ERECCION INCREMENTA DE TAMAÑO… SIENTO EN MI CUERPO UN TERRIBLE SOFOCON… GARY TOMA MIS CALZONES Y DE UN GOLPE ME LOS BAJA HASTA EL PISO QUEDANDO MI PENE COMPLETAMENTE ERECTO DELANTE DE SU CARA… AL VERLO, GARY SE RÍE, DICE QUE SI ACASO ESTOY EXCITADO O QUE SI ANDO CON GANAS DE TENER SEXO. A LO QUE RESPONDO QUE NO, QUE ES POR EL CALOR DE LA DUCHA Y QUE NO TENGO GANAS DE NADA. ÉL ME DICE QUE ES UNA PENA, PORQUE PODRÍA LLEGAR A COMPLACERME… SUS PALABRAS ME DEJAN MUDO. NUNCA HUBIERA CREÍDO ESCUCHAR ESO… GARY ME VE DUBITATIVO, SIGUE ARRODILLADO DELANTE DE MÍ. AL VER QUE NO REACCIONO, SE LEVANTA Y ME MIRA A LOS OJOS… SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS SIENTO QUE SUS LABIOS SE ACERCAN A LOS MÍOS… ¡NO ES UNA ILUSION! CUANDO REACCIONO SUS LABIOS ESTÁN PEGADOS A LOS MÍOS Y SU LENGUA TRATA DE INGRESAR A MI BOCA… CON LO QUE DESPIERTO Y ABRO MI BOCA DEJANDO ENTRAR SU DULCE LENGUA… AL INSTANTE LO ABRAZO Y COMIENZO A RECORRER CON MIS MANOS SU ESPALDA, MIENTRAS QUE NUESTROS PENES SE ENTRELAZAN COMO SI QUISIERAN ELLOS TAMBIÉN ABRAZARSE…

.

LUEGO DEL BESO, GARY VUELVE A ARRODILLARSE, TOMA MI PENE Y COMIENZA A INTRODUCIRLO EN SU BOCA… DÁNDOME UN PLACER ENORME QUE JAMÁS ANTES HABÍA SENTIDO, YO ME SIENTO EN EL CIELO, MIS MANOS ACARICIAN SUS CABELLOS AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE ÉL ME BRINDA PLACER… SIENTO QUE VOY A ESTALLAR, PERO GARY INTERRUMPE SU LABOR, SE LEVANTA Y VUELVE A BESARME… A LO QUE CORRESPONDO NUEVAMENTE ABRIENDO MI BOCA Y DEJÁNDOME LLEVAR POR EL PLACER…

.

LUEGO DE BESARNOS APASIONADAMENTE BAJO LA DUCHA, GARY DECIDE PASAR A ALGO MÁS… TERMINAMOS DE BAÑARNOS PRONTAMENTE Y LUEGO DE SECARNOS UNO AL OTRO CON LA TOALLA, GARY ME TOMA DE LA MANO Y ME LLEVA A SU HABITACION. UNA VEZ DENTRO, ME PIDE QUE ME RECUESTE EN LA CAMA, DÁNDOLE GUSTO, ME RECUESTO EN UNA POSICION BASTANTE SUGERENTE, GARY SE ACERCA A SU MESA DE NOCHE Y SACA DE ALLÍ UN TUBO DE CREMA, ME IMAGINO CLARAMENTE CUALES SON SUS INTENCIONES, POR LO CUAL ME COLOCO EN UNA POSICION UN POCO MÁS COMODA. GARY SE SIENTA EN LA CAMA Y SE QUEDA MIRÁNDOME MIENTRAS ME SONRÍE. AL VER MI EXPRESION DE INCREDULIDAD ANTE SU ACTITUD, SIMPLEMENTE ME DICE QUE SE QUEDO ADMIRADO POR MI BELLEZA. ANTE ESE COMENTARIO TAN DULCE, ME SONROJO Y SIENTO DERRETIRME… GARY CONTINÚA CON SUS PALABRAS, DICE QUE DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE ME AMA, PERO QUE JAMÁS HABÍA ENCONTRADO NI LA OCASION NI LAS PALABRAS ADECUADAS PARA EXPRESAR SU AMOR POR MÍ. CLARO ESTÁ QUE LE DIGO QUE SUS SENTIMIENTOS SON CORRESPONDIDOS DE MI PARTE Y QUE TAMBIÉN VIVÍ LAS MISMAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS PARA CON ÉL.

.

GARY SE ACERCA SONRIÉNDOME Y ME DA UN SUAVE BESO, AL INSTANTE SE ACERCA A MI OÍDO Y MURMURA LAS PALABRAS MÁS DULCES QUE JAMÁS ME HABÍA DICHO ANTES: "TE AMO Y QUIERO QUE SEAS MI NOVIO DESDE AHORA" ¡QUE DECIR ANTE SEMEJANTE INVITACION! ACEPTO SU PROPUESTA Y LE CORRESPONDO CON UN BESO… MI PENE ESTÁ FIRME Y DESEOSO DE ENTRAR EN ACCION, AL VERLO A GARY, COMPRUEBO QUE SU CUERPO ESTÁ EXCITADO DEL MISMO MODO DEBIDO AL MOMENTO QUE ESTAMOS VIVIENDO. GARY ME PIDE QUE ME ACUESTE EN LA CAMA BOCA ARRIBA, PERO QUE MANTENGA LAS PIERNAS SEPARADAS, LUEGO DE ACOMODARME COMO ME LO SOLICITA, COMIENZA A BESAR TODO MI CUERPO… MI PECHO, MI CUELLO, MIS BRAZOS Y MIS OREJAS SON RECORRIDOS POR LOS DELICADOS LABIOS DE MI AMADO… FINALMENTE, LLEGA HASTA MI PENE, EL CUAL TOMA CON SUS LABIOS Y COMIENZA A DARLE UNOS BESOS, A LOS CUALES RESPONDO GIMIENDO POR EL PLACER QUE ME PROPORCIONA… GARY INTRODUCE MI PENE EN SU BOCA Y COMIENZA A SUCCIONARLO CON ARDIENTE FRENESÍ. LUEGO SU LENGUA COMIENZA A RECORRER MIS TESTÍCULOS HASTA LLEGAR A MI ANO… ALLÍ SE DETIENE Y COMIENZA A INTRODUCIR SU LENGUA… CUANDO SIENTO QUE MI ANO ESTÁ BIEN ENSALIVADO, TOMA LA CREMA Y LA UNTA EN SUS DEDOS, Y PONE UN POCO DE ELLA EN MI ANO… UN DEDO… SIENTO UNO DE SUS DEDOS EN MI ANO… EL PLACER VA CRECIENDO EN MÍ… LAS SENSACIONES DE PLACER SE AGOLPAN EN MI CEREBRO HACIÉNDOME GEMIR COMO UNA QUINCEAÑERA DURANTE SU DEBUT SEXUAL… GARY SIENTE MI PLACER… Y CORRESPONDE A ÉL INTRODUCIENDO OTRO MÁS DE SUS DEDOS, AL SENTIRLO EMITO UN GRITITO DE DOLOR… LA SENSACION DE DOLOR Y PLACER AL MISMO TIEMPO HACEN QUE ME ESTREMEZCA EN LA CAMA, GARY EMITE UNAS PALABRAS DE AMOR… ¡ES TAN DIVINO! SIENTO QUE MI ANO SE ENCUENTRA BIEN DILATADO, POR LO QUE IMAGINO CUAL ES EL SIGUIENTE PASO… ENTREABRO MIS OJOS Y VEO A MI AMOR UNTÁNDOSE CREMA EN EL PENE… ESTA DELICIOSA VISION HACE QUE ME RETUERZA DE PLACER, POR LO QUE COMIENZO A PEDIRLE A MI NOVIO QUE ME INTRODUZCA SU PENE CUANTO ANTES…

.

COMPLACIENTE, MI PERFECTO ADONIS SE ACOMODA DE RODILLAS DELANTE MÍO, MIENTRAS SIGO RECOSTADO CON LAS PIERNAS BIEN ABIERTAS… MI MUCHACHO, MANIFIESTA QUE EN UN PRINCIPIO PUEDE DOLERME, PERO QUE LUEGO EL PLACER SERÁ MÁXIMO… SIMPLEMENTE ASIENTO CON LA CABEZA, MIENTRAS ENTRECIERRO MIS OJOS CONTEMPLANDO EL BELLO ROSTRO DE MI AMOR… SIENTO UNAS COSQUILLAS EN MI ANO… ES EL PENE DE MI HOMBRE, EL QUE ME HARÁ SENTIR LOS MEJORES PLACERES DE LA VIDA… LA INTRODUCCION COMIENZA, GARY PUJA MIENTRAS YO ME ABRO PARA DEJAR PASO A SU MASCULINIDAD, SIENTO SU HOMBRÍA MUY DENTRO DE MÍ… SIENTO ESE IMPETUOSO CALOR, ESA BRASA ARDIENTE QUE SE INTRODUCE EN MI VIRGINAL ANO, EL CUAL ENTREGO AL HOMBRE QUE AMO… AL HOMBRE QUE TANTAS NOCHES ME DESVELO PENSANDO EN QUE QUIZÁS JAMÁS SERÍA MÍO… Y QUE HOY ME DEMUESTRA SU AMOR DE LA MANERA MÁS BELLA…

.

UN TORRENTE CÁLIDO INVADE MIS ENTRAÑAS… GARY GIME DE PLACER MIENTRAS YO ME SIENTO EXPLOTAR DE AMOR Y REGODEO… EL ORGASMO QUE ME HIZO SENTIR, FUE EL MEJOR DE TODOS LOS QUE TUVE… HACER EL AMOR CON EL HOMBRE QUE AMO ES LO MEJOR QUE PUDE SOÑAR…

.

GARY SE RECUESTA EN LA CAMA MIENTRAS QUE YO AÚN NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ESTOY VIVIENDO… PERMANEZCO EN LA MISMA POSICION POR ALGUNOS SEGUNDOS, GARY ME OBSERVA Y VUELVE A DEDICARME ESA HERMOSA SONRISA… LE CORRESPONDO DE LA MISMA MANERA, COSA QUE HACE QUE GARY ME ABRACE Y SE ACUESTE A MI LADO EN CUCHARITA… VOLVER A SENTIR EL ROCE DE SU PENE CONTRA MIS NALGAS HACE QUE ME SIENTA AMADO Y CONTENIDO… GARY ME ABRAZA TIERNAMENTE MIENTRAS MURMURA DELICADAS PALABRA DE AMOR Y FRASES TIERNAS LLENAS DE CARIÑO, AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE DICE CUANTO ME AMA… ¡¡¡DULCE AMOR MÍO!!! CUANTAS NOCHES Y CUANTOS DÍAS ESPERÉ POR VOS… ¿CUÁNTAS VECES ME PREOCUPÉ POR VOS DURANTE TUS VIAJES? Y HOY… TE TENGO AQUÍ… A MI LADO… TODO PARA MÍ… VERTE DE ESA FORMA TAN FRÁGIL Y DELICADA, ENTREGÁNDOTE POR COMPLETO A MÍ, HACE QUE UNA LÁGRIMA DE ALEGRÍA COMIENCE A RODAR POR MIS MEJILLAS…

.

INSTANTES DESPUÉS, NOS ABRAZAMOS Y NOS BESAMOS DESEÁNDONOS MUTUAMENTE LAS BUENAS NOCHES Y UN PLACENTERO DESCANSO… ABRAZO AL AMOR DE MI VIDA, Y RECLINO MI CABEZA SOBRE SU RUDO PECHO QUEDÁNDOME PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDO…

.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, DESPIERTO ALGO ATURDIDO… SIENTO LA CAMA VACÍA… ¿EN DONDE ESTÁ MI HOMBRE? CON UN POCO DE TEMOR Y DUDA, ME CUBRO EL CUERPO CON UNA DE LAS SÁBANAS Y COMIENZO A BUSCARLO POR LA CASA… RECORRO CADA UNO DE LOS AMBIENTES Y NO LO ENCUENTRO. AL LLEGAR A LA COCINA, ENCUENTRO A MI AMADO PREPARANDO EL DESAYUNO. SE SORPRENDE AL VERME, QUERÍA DARME UNA SORPRESA LLEVÁNDOME EL DESAYUNO A LA CAMA, SONRÍO POR LA OCURRENCIA DE MI AMORCITO Y VEO QUE EN LA MESA TIENE PREPARADA LA BANDEJA CON LOS ELEMENTOS NECESARIOS, ADEMÁS DE VER UN FLORERO CON UNA ROSA ROJA EN ÉL. VEO NUEVAMENTE LA BANDEJA, Y OBSERVO UNA TARJETA EN ELLA. GARY NO DICE NADA, SIMPLEMENTE DEJA QUE TOME LA TARJETA Y QUE LA LEA… ¡CASI MUERO DE AMOR! EN LA TARJETA SIMPLEMENTE ESCRIBIO CUANTO ME AMA Y QUE LO HICE EL HOMBRE MÁS FELIZ DE LA TIERRA AL ENTREGARLE MI VIRGINIDAD… ABRAZO Y BESO A MI AMORCITO, INSTANTE EN EL CUAL EL PROFESOR OAK INGRESA A LA COCINA…

.

PRIMERO SE SOBRESALTA, LUEGO SE INCOMODA POR LO QUE ESTÁ VIENDO, PERO GARY, COMO BUEN CABALLERO, LE EXPLICA A SU ABUELO LO SUCEDIDO, DEL AMOR QUE NOS TENEMOS Y DE QUE YA SOMOS NOVIOS Y QUE NO DEJARÁ QUE NADA NI NADIE NOS SEPARE…

.

OAK NO DICE NADA, SIMPLEMENTE SE SIENTA EN UNA DE LAS SILLAS DE LA COCINA Y DICE QUE ESTÁ MUY FELIZ PORQUE ASÍ SEA, QUE ÉL HACE YA TIEMPO QUE SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE NOS QUEREMOS Y QUE ESTABA DESEANDO QUE PUDIÉRAMOS EXPRESARNOS NUESTRO AMOR… ABRAZO AL PROFESOR OAK, QUIEN SE ENCUENTRA MUY EMOCIONADO POR LA NOTICIA, ME FELICITA Y ME DA LA BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILIA OAK, NO SON ANTES DECIRME QUE CUIDE MUCHO A SU NIETO Y QUE NO LO LASTIME, YA QUE DE LO CONTRARIO LO PASARÉ MUY MAL… GARY ABRAZA A SU ABUELO, EL CUAL LO REPRENDE POR LO MUCHO QUE SE TARDO EN DECIRME QUE ME AMA, Y LE INDICA QUE CUIDE DE MÍ Y QUE NO ME HAGA SUFRIR YA QUE SABE CUAN VALIOSO SOY DEBIDO A TODO EL TIEMPO QUE COMPARTIMOS JUNTOS DE TRABAJO…

.

EL PROFESOR SE RETIRA DE LA COCINA Y NOS DEJA DESAYUNAR TRANQUILOS… GARY DICE QUE PODREMOS IR A VISITAR A ASH Y LOS DEMÁS PARA DARLES LA BUENA NUEVA, COSA QUE ACEPTO CON GUSTO… ¡¡¡CUÁNTO ME GUSTARÍA TAMBIÉN PODER VER A ASH Y A MISTY DE NOVIOS!!! OJALÁ PUEDAN DARSE CUENTA DE CUAN VALIOSO E IMPORTANTE ES EL AMOR, Y DE TENER A QUIEN AMAR, SIN NINGÚN TIPO DE PREJUICIO…

**FIN.**

¿QUÉ LES PARECIO? ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, LA LITERATURA EROTICA NO ES MI FUERTE, POR LO CUAL MUCHAS COSAS A LO MEJOR NO QUEDARON BIEN… ESPERO SEPAN DISCULPAR, BUENO, PARA LA PROXIMA PODRÉ HACER EL MISMO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE GARY… O BIEN ALGO YURI O HENTAI ENTRE ASH Y MISTY :P NO SÉ, ESO DEPENDERÁ DE LA REPERCUSION DE ESTE FIC. BUENO, ¡MUCHA SUERTE A TODOS! CRÍTICAS Y DEMASES: JULIANMANESARROBAHOTMAILPUNTOCOM. NO SE ACEPTARÁN CRÍTICAS DE LOS ESTRECHOS DE MENTE. ¡NOS VEMOS, SUERTE!

.

JULIAN MANES.


End file.
